


Presente de amor

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [6]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Anos após todas as batalhas enfrentadas por Atena e seus cavaleiros, Seiya e Saori levam a vida simples e feliz que sempre sonhara, e aproveitam a felicidade de iniciar sua família.*Essa one-shot se passa após minha outra one "Meu sentimento por você" e antecede minha long-fic de CDZ "O amor de Atena".
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363





	Presente de amor

**Author's Note:**

> CDZ e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Seiya subiu as escadas da casa cuidadosamente com a esposa nos braços. Ela tinha o maior sorriso já visto em seu rosto, repousava a cabeça sobre o ombro de Seiya e tinha as mãos acariciando a barriga. Ambos riam de felicidade devido ao último fato ocorrido e preferiam aproveitá-lo em seu quarto do que no sofá, até mesmo porque seria bem mais confortável para Saori na condição em que estava. O cavaleiro empurrou a porta com o pé e entrou, deitando-a com delicadeza na cama. Buscou mais travesseiros e os arrumou ali. Saori ergueu-se para apoiar as costas.

– Eu estou tão feliz, meu amor! – Seiya sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, abraçando-a e beijando seu rosto.

– Eu também estou – ela riu.

– Mal posso esperar pra segurar nossa menininha no colo.

– Seiya!! – Ela chamou, com um grande sorriso e os olhos úmidos pela emoção que sentia – Ela está fazendo de novo!

Seiya uniu uma das mãos à mão que Saori repousava sobre o ventre, sentindo explosões de alegria dentro de si com o movimento da criança ali. Há poucos minutos a bebê havia finalmente se mexido pela primeira vez, após longos cinco meses de expectativa. Os dois aproveitaram em silêncio por longos minutos, até que o movimento parou.

– Estou tão ansiosa... Também quero conhecer logo nossa garotinha. Quando descobrimos sobre ela... Quando nos disseram que será uma menina... Quando a senti se mexer hoje... Meu coração parece que vai explodir de felicidade! Depois de todas aquelas batalhas... Perdas, tristezas, sangue derramado, onde arriscamos nossas vidas e quase perdemos uns aos outros... Poder carregar outra vida dentro de mim... Senti-la se mexendo e crescendo aqui dentro – falou acariciando a barriga – A sensação é indescritível, Seiya.

– Eu sei... Parece até que estou sonhando... – ele tinha o sorriso mais bobo que Saori já vira em seu rosto – Depois de tudo aquilo... Tantas vezes eu encarei a morte, eu quase te perdi... É a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido. Ela será tão linda e carinhosa quanto você.

– Ou teimosa e corajosa como você.

Ambos compartilharam uma breve risada.

– Precisamos contar aos outros.

– Sim. Ficarão loucos de alegria, especialmente Seika e Tatsumi – Seiya comentou.

– Espero que os meninos de Shiryu e Shunrei não se importem de ter uma menininha pra brincar e não um menino.

– Eles também vão adorar! Ela será tão adorável quanto você. Até seus parentes divinos malucos cairiam aos pés dela.

Saori emitiu uma grande risada, dando um tapinha no braço do marido.

– Os médicos disseram que ela é capaz de nos ouvir e que conhece a nossa voz – Saori lembrou.

– É mesmo... Será que você sente nossa felicidade, Aimi? – Perguntou estendendo a mão para acariciar a barriga da esposa novamente, em poucos segundos sentindo um chute da bebê na palma de sua mão.

– Ela pode sim... – a futura mãe falou sorridente.

– Quem é a garotinha da mamãe e do papai?! – Seiya perguntou brincalhão, sentindo novos movimentos, e ouvindo Saori rir.

– Essa é a melhor sensação do mundo! Um dos melhores afagos que já recebi.

Longos minutos se seguiram em silêncio, em que os dois apenas afagavam com todo o amor e cuidado do mundo a criança que estava ali. Sentindo todo o carinho que recebia e como se também desejasse mostrar sua felicidade, a bebê se movia suavemente dentro de sua mãe. Saori começou a entoar uma doce canção de ninar e após algum tempo, subitamente, o movimento diminuiu sob as carícias do casal, até parar.

– Ela se cansou... – Seiya falou.

– Bebês também dormem quando estão aqui dentro, Seiya. Dormem, bocejam, se espreguiçam, chupam dedo, sorriem, brincam... Às vezes é até difícil dormir logo de tanto que se mexem certas noites – Saori riu – Mas acredito que será uma criança doce. Mesmo agora quando ela se agitou, seus movimentos foram tão suaves... E ela reagiu todas as vezes que escutou a nossa voz ou sentiu nosso toque.

– Apesar de termos lido isso num dos seus livros, ainda fico impressionado. Ela nem nasceu ainda... Vai ser teimosa como eu.

Saori soltou mais uma gargalhada.

– Eu te amo, Seiya.

– Eu também te amo. Obrigado, Saori... Por me dar uma vida ainda melhor do que eu poderia desejar. Pelo nosso presente, nosso pequeno amor – falou acariciando o ventre da deusa, e se aproximando para olhar em seus olhos.

– Obrigada, Seiya. Depois de tantas batalhas, você me deu a vida simples e feliz que eu sempre desejei.

Seus lábios foram encobertos pelos do cavaleiro, que de olhos fechados, sentiu uma lágrima de felicidade escorrer de seus olhos.

******

– Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem!

Também estava nervoso, porém não pior do que Saori. Ela estava deitada em seu colo, no banco de trás do carro, chorando de dor silenciosamente, com sua respiração ofegante. Tatsumi dirigia o carro o mais rápido que podia. Por ainda ser quatro da manhã, não havia congestionamento. Seika os olhava do banco da frente, vez ou outra. Sua expressão estava aflita devido à preocupação.

– Fique comigo o tempo todo, Seiya! Por favor!

– Eu vou ficar! Eu juro que não sairei do lado de vocês duas nenhum segundo! Vai dar tudo certo. Logo teremos nossa bebezinha nos braços, querida. Aguente por mais um tempo.

A deusa assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força quando uma dor muito pior a tomou durante um segundo ou dois. Não estava com medo, se preparara física e psicologicamente para aquilo, e ter Seiya ao seu lado era imensamente confortante, mas a dor era lancinante e estava difícil aguentá-la.

Com mais alguns instantes Tatsumi estacionou em frente ao hospital da fundação da família Kido, onde enfermeiras já os esperavam. Rapidamente, Saori foi levada para dentro e em alguns instantes, com Seiya ao seu lado, por longas horas ela se dedicou a um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

******

– Saori...

O sussurro chegou distante aos seus ouvidos. Sentiu alguém beijar delicadamente seu rosto. E então lembrou-se. Ela havia perdido a consciência quando a estavam levando para o quarto. A última coisa de que se lembrava era o aperto firme de Seiya em sua mão durante todo o caminho até ali.

– Saori...

Os olhos azuis abriram-se devagar. Ela piscou algumas vezes, percebendo o ambiente em volta. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos de novo, sua cabeça repousava num travesseiro branco e fofinho, bem como o colchão, e um lençol a protegia do frio. Uma de suas camisolas substituía o vestido que usava antes.

– Querida... Você está bem?

Ela finalmente deixou de lado a reconstituição mental dos fatos e se virou bem devagar para o outro lado. A primeira coisa que seus olhos focaram foi o bercinho transparente com mantas cor-de-rosa e brancas a sua frente e sentado na beirada da cama, um Seiya muito feliz e satisfeito, segurando um pequeno embrulho de cobertores infantis nos braços. A deusa chorou de emoção ao ver aquilo, recebendo uma carícia de Seiya em seus cabelos.

– Não chore, assim vai ficar difícil ver nossa princesa. Ela é tão linda quanto você – disse secando suas lágrimas com os dedos – Fique deitada. Eu vou colocar ela aí com você. Aimi, veja como sua mãe é linda, igual a você.

Seiya levantou-se com a filha nos braços e cuidadosamente a deitou junto com Saori. Ela olhou com atenção para cada detalhe da pequena, vendo-a mexer os bracinhos e pés, sua pele era bem clarinha como a da mãe. Ela vestia uma roupinha rosa claro e branca. Olhou atentamente seu rostinho. Se parecia com ela, mas seus poucos fios de cabelo eram castanhos como os de Seiya. Levou a mão até a barriguinha da bebê e a afagou. A menina riu e quando abriu os olhos, Saori pode ver que eram tão azuis quanto os seus. A bebê olhou para o lado, encarando Saori, e emitindo uma exclamação de alegria. O olhar dela se parecia tanto com o de Seiya, mas seu sorriso a deixava ainda mais parecida com Saori.

– Olá, Aimi – ela sorriu e segurou as lágrimas, que insistiam em vir aos seus olhos – Mamãe ama muito você, meu amor.

Beijou a bochecha fofinha da criança e acariciou a pele macia de seu rosto com o polegar. A abraçou com cuidado e viu Seiya se aproximar, beijando suavemente a testa da filha e em seguida selando seus lábios com os de Saori apaixonadamente. Ele também tinha os olhos marejados e se segurava para não chorar mais do que já havia feito quando sentiu seu coração invadido de felicidade ao ouvir a filha chorando em seu nascimento e ao segurá-la pela primeira vez junto com Saori, que por estar exausta e um tanto debilitada, não teve muita chance de prestar atenção à bebê no momento.

– Minha família está toda aqui agora. E é tão linda... A coisa mais linda que já vi. Acho que meu cosmo vai explodir de felicidade – Seiya lhe falou ao se afastar.

– Posso dizer o mesmo. Muito obrigada, Seiya.

– Será que ela não está com fome?

– Ela mamou antes de me trazerem pra cá. Disso eu me lembro, embora vagamente. Ela vai chorar quando tiver fome de novo. A enfermeira não disse nada?

– Ela me instruiu de como cuidar dela e falou pra chama-la quando você acordasse. É melhor fazer isso logo.

Seiya chamou a enfermeira responsável por Saori, e ela logo chegou ao quarto, analisando o estado da mãe e da criança e lhes dando mais algumas instruções. Ela as considerou saudáveis e bem para receber visitas, ergueu a parte de cima do colchão para Saori ficar sentada com Aimi nos braços, e se retirou.

– Os outros estão lá fora com Seika. Tatsume foi cuidar da casa por um tempo antes de voltar pra cá. Você sente mesmo bem pra receber visitas?

– Sim, eu quero vê-los.

Seiya saiu por alguns segundos e voltou com Seika, os cinco cavaleiros, Shunrei e os dois filhos, Shoryu e Hyuho. Todos encantaram-se com a bebê e enquanto conversavam com Saori, Seiya olhou pela janela do quarto. O céu azul e sereno parecia anunciar um futuro de paz, mas interiormente Seiya ainda receava pela paz da família. Há anos não eram perturbados, mas não duvidava que com o nascimento de Aimi, algum parente de Saori decidisse incomodá-los. Porém, se acontecesse, ele estaria preparado. Agora tinha ainda mais motivos e mais força para lutar. Protegeria as pessoas que mais amava e tudo que queria no momento era viver aquela felicidade com elas. Virou-se para o grupo que conversava baixinho, mas animadamente com a deusa, e deixou um sorriso sincero surgir em seus lábios.


End file.
